User talk:Bastian964
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Cerberus Daily News page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SpartHawg948 (Talk) 23:36, February 7, 2010 Speculation Please do not remove the speculation bodies in the Wiki pages that are noted as speculation. Speculation is fully permitted as per the Style Guide as long as it's labeled as such and contains supporting info. If you disagree with a particular body of speculation that does not conflict with the Style Guide, please discuss it in the page's talk section and allow the moderators decide if it's appropriate or not. Shadowdragon00000 :As the item in question would appear to not meet the requirement that speculation have supporting evidence (as all the supporting evidence presented was either self-contradictory or was itself speculative or unsubstantiated), Bastian964 was completely justified in removing it, and I fully support that decision. SpartHawg948 06:47, March 7, 2010 (UTC) There was plenty of supporting evidence towards it. I could have elaborated in much further detail, but that would result in a much larger page. Shadowdragon00000 ::No, there really wasn't any evidence. Just supposition. Evidence means demonstrable fact, not "seem to", and "it's probable", and assumptions about an entire race based on one example when it is explicitly stated in-game that it is unknown if this example is indicative of the species as a whole. You said "allow the moderators decide if it's appropriate or not." As an admin (aka a moderator), I have made that call. SpartHawg948 07:15, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Kasumi in the Cerberus Network Regarding your edits to Cerberus Network and Template:Series, I think you're jumping the gun. While there is indeed no evidence that Kasumi will be available through ME2's in-game downloadable content pipeline, there's no evidence otherwise either. You seem to be basing your edits on the fact that Kasumi, unlike every bit of Cerberus Network DLC before, is paid content and doesn't seem to fit the CN purpose. I think you should consider the example of Dragon Age: Origins' DLC system, though: both exclusive free content and paid content are available through the in-game system, and paid content is also available outside that system in Xbox or Windows Marketplace. Who's to say Kasumi isn't released like that, on both distribution systems. With that in mind, I am going to revert you edits to the above article and template. We should wait until Kasumi is out before we assume the DLC won't be purchasable through the CN as well as Marketplace; why would BioWare make ME2's system so different from Dragon Age's? -- Commdor (Talk) 17:12, March 14, 2010 (UTC) If you had read my earlier reason for removing it you would know that "Once you are a member, Cerberus Network content is available to you at no extra charge." (http://masseffect.bioware.com/info/cerberus/) This is very strong proof that she will not be available via the Cerberus Network, thus I will be reverting your edits.Bastian964 17:45, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :All right then. We'll see how it turns out. -- Commdor (Talk) 17:47, March 14, 2010 (UTC) ::I was right about paid DLC being purchasable through the Cerberus Network (I cite the now available Alternate Appearance Pack), but I will concede that there's an apparent difference between "Cerberus Network DLC" and "paid DLC on the Cerberus Network". However, since we now know all ME2 DLC is available through the CN, the CN article needs to list that. I figure the best solution for everyone is to have one section on the page for the free items, and another section for paid items. I'll go ahead and update everything accordingly. -- Commdor (Talk) 18:06, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Look I want to appoligze for the edits on the CDN page. I have had a long day and I know that is not excuse but I was trying to restore the post. I have seen people banned for that sort of thing and after a few seconds to think, that is not what I want. I know that I offened you and I do appoligize, I am not here to make any enemies and I do regret my actions. Nothing today for me has gone right, and this just made it worse. Again I am deeply sorry. Lancer1289 02:34, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :All I can offer is my appology and hope you accept it. I'm not here to make enemies and this just added to my list of things that have gone completely wrong for me today. I was trying to undo my work but you resoned before I could save the page. This is one error in judgement in a very long day. Again my heartfelt appology and I can only hope you accept it. Lancer1289 02:52, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Mira/Word Paperclip confirmation Just wanted to point out in reference to your edit summary changing the wording of the Mira pop-up comment that "Unless you have a statement from someone at Bioware you can not be certain it is a reference."- we actually do have a statement from someone who was at BioWare at the time and wrote almost everything Noveria-related (which would include Mira). We've had this statement, found on Talk:Mira, since 26 January 2010. The individual in question is Stormwaltz, aka Chris L'Etoile, who is a (former) writer form BioWare who worked on both Mass Effect and Mass Effect 2. If his statement isn't good enough proof, then we need to go back and edit every bit of trivia that is tagged as devconfirmed, since he is the source for all the devconfirmation. Just wanted to let you know! :) SpartHawg948 06:28, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Request to Fix Broken Links Hello. I am attempting to embark upon a project of clearing broken links from the Mass Effect Wikia. It is, however, against MEwiki rules for me to modify another user's posts on Talk Pages, and Wiki Staff have asked me to call upon the post creators to fix the error. If you have recieved this message, it is because you are the creator of a post that now contains a broken link. You can find out where these broken links are here, as well as what to do about it. It would be greatly appreciated if you could remedy the situation. I apologize if this message appears impersonal, but it was to be recieved by multiple people. Thanks again. --FoxtrotZero 02:19, June 7, 2010 (UTC)